


存档

by Lunecyte



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunecyte/pseuds/Lunecyte
Summary: 很短什么也没有，不是文不是段子不建议看，只是想存档
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 10





	存档

金建学第一眼在舞池里就看到李抒澔那头褪了色的浅橘发，射灯乱七八糟的晃来悠去让它在人头攒动中显得尤其的扎眼。  
视力不怎么好的金建学径直挤进人群向他走去，昏暗的光线下只能隐约看到对方漂亮的嘴唇闪闪发光。如果非要说出一个相中的理由，金建学只能说是当下荷尔蒙漫溢的气氛使然。  
哪里需要那么多理由，情欲二字无需说通，尤其是酒精作祟。  
一众浓妆艳抹的男女中，素面淡颜的李抒澔眼尾那么随便一挑，就快要把金建学的魂勾了去。二人甚至不曾互通姓名，沉默中默契地在进入酒店房间的一刻像情人一般吻的热烈，舌间交缠发出吸吮的水声加温着空气。金建学甚至感受得到怀中人下身隔着布料透来的热度，只用指尖轻轻一抹，好听的呻吟声就能从那两片泛水光的红唇中挤出来。  
金建学理所当然的把李抒澔压在床上，鼻息扑在李抒澔的耳边吹得他眯起狐狸眼微微躲闪，身体却从善如流的抬起来任由金建学褪去衣裤。

“慢一点，我头一次。”

金建学伸进两根手指抽插，深近浅出的研磨着腺体扩张，李抒澔前边儿硬硬地顶在金建学的腹部，颤抖着小声对金建学讲。  
金建学没吱声，心里腹诽叫的这样勾魂迷魄，唬谁第一次呢，对准穴口却轻柔向里送，从腋下伸过，搂过李抒澔的后颈轻轻用力就将他抱坐在自己身上颠起来，把李抒澔的呼吸声颠的零碎。  
李抒澔感到自己甬道被滚烫的器官撑匀整又剐蹭皱起，偶尔顶住小小的腺物像是激发了他的声控开关，断断续续地嗯嗯啊啊，一声高过一声，叫得金建学发慌。李抒澔却在欢愉的颠簸中脚趾蜷缩，在床单上蹬出皱皱巴巴的褶，突然痉挛的肠道紧紧吸住金建学，伴随金建学的缴械投降一同在二人身体间射的四处都是，白浊混着汗液挂在身上，亮晶晶的映着床头的光。


End file.
